The field of art to which the claimed invention pertains is hydrocarbon separation. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for separating an ortho-isomer from a feed mixture comprising at least two bi-alkyl substituted monocyclic aromatic isomers, including the ortho-isomer, which process employs a particular zeolitic adsorbent.